Egyptian Affairs : Chances
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: A group of different oneshots, based on loved at first sight, and fluffiness. Staring the males of YGO cast with Usagi, a tide over for the fans of my YGOSM crosses.
1. White Kingdom

**Summary-** Usa/Seto, One-Shot (AU)

Seto, dismal and a little bit lonely in his amusement park headquarters decides to come down and mingle with the crowd. He runs into a fetching blonde in his VR chambers playing a adventure game.

**White Kingdom**

A powerful cedar brunette with a lock of hair separating his ice blue eyes sat in his black corporate chair. His white pantsuit was immaculate with a white trench coat thrown over it. Embossed on the trench coat's collar were silver initials, K.C. , standing for the Kaiba Corp, the company the male owned. The male was Seto Kaiba, legendary game player, multi-billionaire, seventeen year old CEO of Kaiba Corp.

Seto Kaiba swirled his chair to face the window of his office. Glancing out among the mass of people, he was hit with a wave of nostalgia. Mokuba, his younger brother, begged to go to a public school, Seto had no choice, but to let him go. He ran his chain of amusement parks alone, every day, here high above the people who enjoyed his genius. Seto sighed, this was what he wanted at a time, but through his all his occurrences with Yugi, his well-known rival, he coveted the friendship and closeness Yugi's group shared. To put it simply without Mokuba's cheerful presence, Seto was lonely, he cast one more look out his window.

He slammed his fist down on his knee, Seto Kaiba does not mope around, he goes and gets what he wants. With that thought in mind, he instructed his staff of what to do if they needed to get in touch with him. Taking the elevator down, he watched as the steel-grey doors slid open admitting him into the world. Seto let his eyes roam over the colorful groups of people, as he walked through the crowds. His sharp senses catching on laughter, the smiles of friends enjoying a relaxing day, and the amused expressions on the faces of parents as they watched their offspring. One family caught his attention, their faces were creased in worried as they talked to a Kaiba Land security guard.

Curious, Seto walked over and tapped the security guard's shoulder. "What is the problem?" Seto's smooth voice asked. The security guard whirled on his heel, shocked showed on his face as he saw Seto standing there. Seto waited a few moments, still receiving no answer he turn his gaze on the family. "What is exactly going on?" He questions the family. The dark- blue long haired woman stepped forward her navy eyes filled with tears and worry.

"I cannot find my daughter, she ran off after one of her friends teased her when she saw them." The woman said, a silvery tear falling down her cheek. A brown haired male stepped forward and pulled the woman into a hug. A younger sandy blonde male embraced the woman's middle. Seto absorbed all of this, and reached a decision.

"Kaiba Land is a large amusement park, I will help locate her." Seto said. The family glanced up at him, and the woman freed herself from the embraces. She walked over and hugged Seto in thanks, Seto patted her shoulder uncomfortably and gently freed himself. The woman looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Thank You, my name is Ikuko Tsukino, she pointed to the older male, this is my husband Kenji, her hand fell on the younger male's shoulder, and this is my son Shingo." Ikuko told Seto. Seto nodded at them in hello. "My daughter's name is Usagi Tsukino, she is blonde with balls of hair on her head, and gorgeous sapphire eyes." Ikuko explained to Seto, Seto bowed to the family and walked off to hunt down the missing female. He caught Ikuko's question as he walked away. "Who was that nice young gentleman?" She asked. He heard a sigh of resignation, probably from the younger male.

"Mom, that was Seto Kaiba, you know dueling Olympian and owner of Kaiba Corp." Shingo explained to his mother, grabbing the cell phone she offered and walked off. Seto, smirked at the answer and continued walking he was heading to the castle-like structure. In there, there are many dark corners to hide in and gather your thoughts. The security guard let him as he approached, the place was fairly empty. With two Blue-Eyes Dragons guarding the doorway, he passed by them and his ears caught on a heavy yell.

Seto turned his trek toward the yell, entering the virtual reality chambers. Hearing noises from behind the door that was established as Kingdom Arc, he went in. His eyes adjusted quickly and he notice a female with long blonde hair attached to the wires of the game, the helmet covering her head obscuring any identifying features of the one he was looking for. Seto, however, bet that this was the female that he was looking for. The helmet covered the top of the head passed the nose and stopped before the mouth. Said mouth was cherry red and turned down in a upset frown, tear trails visible on the edge of her chin.

Seto waited for the girl to end her game play. Hearing the triumphant music that was played at the end of beating the game, he stood tall. Observing as the blonde took of the helmet revealing spherical balls on her head. Seto smirked and walked up to her, lightly tapping her on the shoulder. The blond turned and Seto caught sight of breath-taking sapphirine orbs. Noting the similarities of the description from Mrs. Tsukino, he offered a charming smile. He offered a hand to the blonde female, "Seto Kaiba, at your service mil'lady." Seto introduced himself.

The blonde woman-child smiled prettily at him and grasped his hand. "Usagi Tsukino, nice to meet you." She returned the information. Seto nodded at her, leading her out of the darken chamber, his eyes once again catching on the tear paths.

"Why were you crying?" Seto asked, concerned and curious at what would caused the blonde to cry. Usagi turned her sapphires on his iced orbs seeing general interest, she led him to one of the benches placed within the castle incase someone wanted to wait.

"I have a great group of friends, my best friend, Rei always wants to help me out, but sometimes her words cut to deep." Usagi began. "Rei, caught me out here enjoying some family time, since we have so little of it." She said and took a breath, stilling the tears that she felt building. "We were suppose to have a study session today, but I called ahead and canceled, mother had been planning this outing since this park opened." Usagi said. "I was getting some food for my family, and she saw me alone with the food in my arms, she shook her head in anger and stalked over." She explained. "Mistaking me for goofing off, because I am known for being a relaxed studier, she yelled at me and called me irresponsible." Usagi whimpered out, Seto curled one arm around Usagi shoulders. "She normally says things like that, but it is normally in a joking matter, I knew she wasn't joking when she used my name, not my nickname or endearment, I could see the disappointment in her eyes." Usagi cried out, a few tears leaking out even though she tried to stop them. "Then, she stomped off with a shake of her head before I could explain my side." Usagi said, and then she collapsed into tears, reviewing her own faults.

Seto frowned lightly, he could see Usagi had a big heart and low self-esteem. He brought her into his shoulder, bringing his other arm around her back tucking her in to his embrace. Seto mutely studied his own actions, wondering what drew him to do things he wouldn't be known to do. Perhaps, his yearning to be part of the people and the deep kindness he saw within Usagi's eyes called to his distant heart. Using a hand from the arm across Usagi back he stroked her hair, shushing her and mumbling comforting sounds. Feeling Usagi's tears slow and brought under control, he leaned her back so he could study her face.

"Sorry, look at me blubbering all over you when you offered your kindness, I am so selfish I ruin your shirt." Usagi whispered. A few more tears slid from her orbs, and Seto shook his head. Using the hand that had stroke her hair, he brushed away the evidence of tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Don't worry I do not mind, as for my shirt I have a million more." Seto assured her. Usagi shook her head, letting her bangs shadow her eyes.

"No, I should of been more considerate, more studious, more careful, more, more.." Usagi stated. Seto frowned at the comment.

"Stop it!" Seto demanded of Usagi. Usagi gazed up at him, shock in her orbs. He sighed and shook his head, running his free through his hair. "From what you told me she was in the wrong, and from what I observed you are fine just the way you are." Seto informed her, his arm on her shoulder tightening.

"Yes, Rei, might of been wrong today, but I could be better." Usagi said. Seto blinked down in wonderment at the clueless blonde.

"So could everybody, no one is perfect no matter how hard they may believe it, but your mistakes just prove you are human." Seto whispered to her and to himself as he thought over his past. "You have a whole lifetime to enjoy and improve, your faults are part of who you are and your friends know that or they wouldn't be around you, beside you have charming effects that balance out and out weigh those negative items." Seto explained looking into Usagi's eyes, he was slightly confused where all this was coming from, but he was willing to go with it, tired of trying to analyze and stay ahead of the game.

Usagi lifted her head, and gazed deep into Seto's eyes. "You really think so, Seto?" Usagi inquired her eyes shining childishly.

"No, I know so, you have already done something to me." Seto said staring into the orbs of the blond. "As I said before I am Seto _Kaiba_, owner of Kaiba Corp, known as the cold and ruthless CEO." He explained. "Yet, here I am helping you because your eyes called and heart called to me." Seto said and turned his head to stare into the abyss of the castle. Usagi studied the boy, no man who shared his shoulder and soul with her. After Mamoru, said he no longer believed in destiny, Usagi had been hesitant to trust any male. Yet, Seto, awoken her trust with his own response to her.

"Truly?" Usagi inquired to Seto. Seto brought his darken gaze to hers.

"Truly." He whispered back, his voice thick with rampant emotions.

"Seto, do you believe in destiny?" Usagi asked him, her gaze clear.

"Sometimes, but I firmly believe we make our own destiny." Seto said. Usagi smiled gorgeously at Seto, her eyes shining with stars. "I am going to put that practice to good use." Seto told her and his eyes changed. Usagi was puzzled by the comment, but was pleasantly surprised when Seto tilted her head toward his. Leaning down he gently brought his lips to hers, softly they brushed against Usagi's speaking volumes that Seto couldn't word.

Usagi, was brought to a place filled with comfort, but it was shattered as Seto pulled away. Usagi pouted, and caught his head as she saw his insecure gaze. "This is a kiss." She murmured, and brought his head back to hers, leaning up and catching his lips. Lightly she guided him along, gasping as he ran his tongue along her lower lip. Re-taking control Seto, brought one arm around Usagi's upper body supporting the weight of her head. The other arm fell from her shoulder and snaked around her petite waist. Usagi slid her arms up Seto's and brought them behind his head, playing with his strands of hair that brushed across her fingers. Seto ran his the tip of his tongue along her upper and lower lip, awaiting her gasp, and feeling her shiver within his embrace. Feeling her mouth open he darted his tongue in, brushing hers, and tasting all of her mouth. Seto pushed his head closer to Usagi's exploring every inch of the treasure that was opened to him. Slowly the human oxygen level brought them away from each other.

Panting slightly, Usagi giggled at Seto and crawled into his lap, wrapping her arms around his waist. Seto raised an eyebrow at Usagi, wondering what she was up to. Usagi peered through her smoky lashes, a feminine expression in all its glory. "That was better, care to try again?" Usagi coyly asked. Seto smirked and dipped his head back to hers, this time both enjoying the open caverns of their mouths. A few minutes more of passion, and then pulled away catching their breaths. Usagi smiled up at Seto, her eyes shining. "Wow, you know you are not going to get rid of me now." Usagi explained. Seto smiled down at the nymph in his lap. His ice eyes now soften and melted revealing vivid dark blue orbs, filled with strong passion and protection.

"Wouldn't dream of it or want to." Seto informed her. "You're stuck with me as well." He said and kissed her cheek. "Now, as much as I am enjoying this, I must escort you back to your worried family." Seto explain and lifted Usagi up from his lap carrying her out of the castle in his arms. Usagi curled her arms around his neck and lean her head against his shoulders. As they exited the castle they ran into the Tsukino family, who smiled at the darling picture they made. Well, more like Ikuko smiled, Shingo smirked, and Kenji nodded approvingly. Ikuko drew a camera from her purse and snapped a quick picture of the couple. Seto gently place Usagi down, who slid her arms down around his waist. Seto turned to the family, a thoughtful gaze on his face. "Would you all care to join me for dinner at my estate?" Seto inquired to the family. They all nodded and walked away leaving the pair a little behind.

Usagi turned her head to Seto, gaining his attention, not that it had totally left her. "Does this mean we are together?" Usagi mumbled to him. Seto smirked down at her, the wind ruffling through their locks.

"Yes, once I have something I want I never let it go." Seto told her. Usagi grinned up at him, before switching to her own smirk.

"Good, so do I, and I want you." Usagi claimed and pressed her lips against his. Ikuko came back to see what was taking them and smiled in happiness. Snapping another picture of the unaware pair, she knew that would be one for the album. The pair highlighted by a sunset, while they stood before a silver and white castle, two large Blue-Eyes White Dragons on either side of them standing guard. Wind blown hair caught in time as it frame them, Usagi's ankle-length white dress dancing with Seto's trench coat. A darker brunette head tipped against a blonde one, their lips caught in an embrace of beginning love.

I hope you enjoy this one-shot. The next one will be Yami's, Desert Oasis.

Please Review. Oh, and do you guys want fem-slash pairings as well?

Much Care, WolfchildBlazer.


	2. Desert Oasis

**Responses to White Kingdom's Reviews**

**Lady Serenity-**I do not know if everyone had read the zero series(Not Shown in the Anime), which is before the Duelist Kingdom Arc. In that Kaiba seems to generally care for his fans, he was smiling and waving at them. I had to look at that page five times to make sure I wasn't seeing things, and had to ask my brother if he saw what I did. Truly his egotistical arrogance is just a mask and shield which over time became to familiar to put down, Mokuba once said it was like Seto was processed by the spirit of gaming. Near the later end of the last arc of the YGO series, Seto softens again, and at times you can see his good side over the course of the arcs. Except the Waking the Dragons Arc, no-one is portrayed too favorably, maybe Joey, Tristan, and Yugi who is a wall ornament now. Thanks for asking.

**SailorVeggie-** I wouldn't worry particularly to much, I am not real to comfortable with pairings like that, not I have anything against it, love's love, but it doesn't sit well with me. It is just someone asked why I don't do fem-slash pairings. I figure if enough people want it, I could hitch my own feelings under control. If it is voted in, the fem-slash pairings will be under a different story heading so don't worry.

**Kyt Trallas-** Well then, this is Yami's story, enjoy.

**SesshomarusBunny-**Thanks I guess I could continue the fic's off of the one-shots, but if I do that won't be done until I make headway with my other stories. Most good One-shots, leave people wanting more, it makes me wonder why there is even a thing called one-shot.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I shall shut-up now so all you Yami fans can enjoy the story.**

**Summary-** Yami/Usa One-Shot (AU)

Yami on his required vision quest across the desert between the Lower Kingdom and the Upper Kingdom, meets with a gift from the gods. A goddess like blonde who guides him to an oasis's where he can recuperate and dream of visions.

I do not own these shows.

**Desert Oasis**

The sun beat heavily on a young male, he drew his steps solidly, but you could see it wore on him. Seeing a shadow casting from a small sand dune he walked over and sat down. Pulling out his water flask, he took two sips, and put a drop on his finger, which he swiped across his wrists and face. Tilting his head back, the sun crept through the shade and highlighted his features. He had usual hair coloring, long spiked blond crowned hair, two long spikes brushing against his closed eyelids. Further up from the blond, was an amassed of black hair spiking upwards to the final hair coloring, red undertone magenta locks were the last reaching for the sun. He shifted his body, the light now falling on his simple traveling clothes. A white tunic was wrapped around his limber form, leaving his shoulders, neck, and lower legs bare. He wore simple sandals, hard to really notice because of the enormous sand damage to them.

Sighing the male stood up, and his eyes slid open to reveal mysterious violet orbs. His face was noble in all his contours and his stance suggested some one of importance. Strapping his flask back to his hips, he pulled out a scroll of papyrus and studied the markings on it. Bringing the paper aligned with the sun he mapped his course, and nodded. As he slipped the map into the small satchel he carried, the sun glisten on a hidden object. The object turned out to be a golden crown, giving us the final clue to the man's identity. He, who stood proudly, was Yami, young pharaoh in training. The training would be finalized after he returned from his vision journey and he would inherit his Egyptian name and the throne from his father. Gazing deep into the horizon, searching for a sign of familiar markings, he trekked on.

His steps were purposeful and determined, his eyes searing with strength. For many miles this remained true, unfaltering in his wanderings, however with all human limits he reached his. Physically, he could go no further, the sun burned into his neck, and all his eyes could see were layers of sand covered dunes. Still, he strived on, seeking either a place to rest, or for the day to end. Pulling all his will he struggled on many miles more, moving on pure adrenaline, but his body succumbed to the extremes of mother nature. As his body collapsed, and his eyes slid down he caught a figure bending over him. His last sight was of blazing sapphires.

The figure was a woman, wearing similar clothes to the young pharaoh, but her's had an unusual feel to them, almost other worldly. She wore gold pleated sandals, which paled in comparison to the locks of the female. Long and luscious they fell from two spheres on her head, melted gold, with molten silver mixed in. Perhaps, the most striking feature was her bright gems of sapphires with chips of silver deep within.

The woman cast a gaze to the sky, as if holding a conversation with it, receiving whatever she was waiting for she drew her arms up and to a point. Spreading her index fingers apart she pointed to vast expansion of desert and sand. Slowly the sand shifted almost as if shoved away from the position she pointed to. Curling her index fingers in, the sand followed the example curling inward. She thrust her flat thumbs upward, and trees shot from the sand reaching tall. Finally she opened her clasped hands like a book and a large, crystal clear, watery lake bubbled through the sand, filling the rut that had been shaped from the withdrawing sand.

Smiling satisfied in her achievements she dragged the fallen youth to the oasis. Laying him by the sandbar of the lake, she reached into the water, cupping her hands and watching as they filled with water. Satisfied with her find, she place the water back into the lake and turned to the youth. Tilting his head slightly, she used her wet finger to gently pry open his closed lips. Dipping her fingers into the lake, she ran them over his lips and eyelids hopping to revive him, so he could drink. She did this for several minutes, his lips now moistened enough that a few drops fell in his cracked mouth. He coughed and moaned in distress, hearing this she changed her position so she could help sit up when he wanted to. Yami's tired eyes opened to the pensive female, he observed as she slid an arm under his broad shoulders and lifted him bracing him against her knee.

Untying his flask from his side, she tipped it gently to his lips urging him to drink. Yami took the required two sips of the flask as designated by his teacher. He saw the female frown and offered him more. Yami shook his head, he had to preserve his water consumption. The female grounded her teeth a bit, and duck one hand in the oasis behind her. She flung the cupped water at him, and he blinked shock. Understanding dawned on him, and he raised his hands to take the flask from her and drink deeply. They observed each other as Yami recuperated from his exhaustion. Feeling his throat un tighten and become moisten he stopped drinking. Yami saw the female frowned again and he held one hand regally.

"I am fine now, I am Yami, thank you for your care." Yami informed the female. He watched as she smiled at him and nodded to him.

"Hello, my name is Usagi, Father Hapy, Mother Hathor, and Aunty Isis sent me here." The female, now identified as Usagi told Yami. Yami blinked and then glared at Usagi. Usagi reared back in shock wondering at the sudden hostility. "What is it?" Usagi asked him.

"You take the deities of Egypt as your own, how dare you." Yami scorned the confused Usagi, blinked at him before sorting out what exactly was wrong.

"Atemu, the gods sent me down here to help you, you will be a great king." Usagi explained. Yami, picked up on the addressing of his secret name until he became pharaoh.

"How do you know that name?" Yami asked.

"I just told you, if you don't believe me then sleep and listen to the words of the supremes that surround you." Usagi explained. Yami nodded slightly cautious, but walked over to a shaded spot and lay down. Minutes later, his conscious joined with the realm of sleep. Usagi, knew not what Yami would dream, but she hope it would help him rule. She mused over the strange things mortals due to prove they are the rightful ruler. Wasn't it enough that the gods and goddess designated them to be born to their position.

Then, that strange thing, mummification, body's wrapped in rags. She giggled silently, thinking about how Anubis hated that, he had to retrieve the soul from the body, and hunt down all the organs hidden in ivory jars all over the tomb. Anubis would always guess at what the human look like before mummification, if the body was decomposed it would return to the soil, giving him a clear picture of the person. They never resembled who they were in real life, because they never returned to the soil. The strange dances and prayers as Amon pushed the sun up, so early for that noise, several gods and goddess like sleeping in. Throth, especially since he was the moon god, and the changing of names as the mortals passed a certain age. It drove Throth crazy, he had to scribe down all the names and be able to match the person who passed over to their name, so they can be evaluated.

Usagi sighed and shook her head, flicking a glance over the sleeping Yami. Usagi thought this was probably one of the strange practices mortals did, forcing them to their limits to receive a vision from the gods. Mother Hathor would cry out every time, she loved all of the mortals and as the animal she was tied, the cow, she was fiercely loyal to her children. Usagi ran a hand through the lake, watching the ripples, most of the time the visions were hallucinations. All they had to do, if they wanted to hear us, was to open their mind and listen.

"Well, then, I think I will take a swim." Usagi said. Glancing once at the sleeping one, she stripped and slid into the water. Not disturbing the top layer of the water, it was if she became part of the water. Losing track of time she enjoyed the roll of the water over her body. During this time, Yami had awoken with from his dreams of the gods, catching no sight of the truth speaking female he stood up. Walking closer to the shore bank, his eyes caught on something white. Leaning closer, he noticed it was the clothes of Usagi, and worried he glanced around. His orbs caught movement in the water, training his focus, he immediately turned away from the lake.

Truth was he saw nothing , but the curve of her shoulders and the arch of her back. Usagi, thrilled with her little swim, threw a look at the shore observing Yami standing with his back to her. A devilish smile over her normally sweet countenance and she swam quietly behind him. Her hands slithered up the shore bank and tugged the embarrassed young pharaoh into the lake. Yami gasped as he fell back into the water, keeping his eyes tightly closed. Most of the gods and goddess minded not their state of dress, those closely serving in their temples were the same. Usagi eyes widen as she saw the pharaoh fall into the lake, but with his eyes close did not know where the break of the water was. She dived quickly down and grabbed him bringing him to the surface.

Yami coughed a few times regaining his breath and cracked his eyes seeing Usagi's face in front of him, he shut them again. Usagi sighed, dashed up the sand bar and slipped on her robes. Then she joined the water again, swimming closely to Yami. Splashing him in his face forcing him to open his eyes. Yami caught the end of a white cloth and followed it to Usagi's covered body, though it was almost pointless. Seeing that being pertinent around the young goddess would be pointless. He allowed his eyes to travel, catching the sway of her hair, and the unadulterated joy in her eyes.

"You know, you look delicious like that." Usagi told him. As she caught his eyes with hers, his tonic stuck to his toned upper body. Yami, raise an eyebrow at the seemingly innocent Usagi. Giving her his game king smirk, he swam closer to her.

"Do you even realized what you just said?" Yami inquired his face close to hers.

"Yes, I do know, and I'll repeat it if you didn't hear me straight." Usagi said, tilting her head gently to the side. Yami's smirk turned predatory snaking his hands through the water and wrapped them around Usagi's waist. He brought her flushed against him, his taller form giving him a head over her.

"Be careful what you say, rabbit." Yami warned as his head was tilted to Usagi's ear, blowing on it slightly.

"I always say what I mean, dark god." Usagi clipped, leaning her head to his shoulder, she nipped it and slid out of his embrace. Yami watched as she dived down from his area of grasp. Accepting this as a challenge he chased after her. Catching her as they broke surface, he placed his hands around her waist again, but tighten so she couldn't wiggled out of his grasp. Usagi smirked up at him, her hands splayed against his chest, sending shivers of warmth through the both of them.

Their play was cut off by a wind blowing through and they both shivered. Usagi smiled at the sky before pulling the pharaoh with her onto the sand bank. She raised a hand at an area of sand and snapped her fingers, a large bonfire sprung up. Rushing toward it, she was caught up in a embrace, her back falling against a hard chest. Usagi pouted at him, but it didn't last as Yami picked her up and carried her near the fire. They laid together sharing body heat as the fire dried their clothes. Their hands were twined and their fingers danced. Yami was hit with a hurtful inclination.

"You will have to return, won't you." Yami asked his companion. Usagi smiled softly her expression hidden.

"No, I am staying here with you." Usagi said. Yami, smirked at her and drew her closer, their clothes had dried. He nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck. Usagi giggled at the feeling of his nuzzling, when she felt his tongue on her neck. She leaned her head away from his tongue giving him more access. Yami smirked against her skin, and nipped it slightly. Usagi shuddered in his arms, alerting the pharaoh to her sensitive spot. Keeping his arms tight around her he pulled them both into a sitting position. Locking her against his side, he returned to his ministrations on her throat. Enjoying the power of the nymph in his arms, he felt her head turned slightly. He felt a gentle nip at his earlobe, and Yami picked his head up.

He leaned his head close to hers, his eyes tearing into her soul. Usagi smiled at him, doing the same to him, leaned her head pass his and placed a kiss on his cheek. Yami growled at her, and brought her head against his. Their foreheads touching, he ran a thumb along her lips, observing as her eyes cloud over. Smirking, he arched his head over hers, tilting hers so she face him. "Mine now rabbit." Yami sensual voice whispered as he sealed their lips together. Usagi, said nothing, not that she could, and returned his attentions full force.

The gods and goddess looked down or up depending where they were. Smiling fondly at their blonde, and approving at the new pharaoh that would be crowned when they returned. "Take care of each other." They all wished to the young couple, then they returned to their jobs.

Yami and Usagi parted, each panting slightly. Yami ran his fingers across her lips, watching as she nipped at them. "Forever, dark god." Usagi told him, Yami smirked at her bringing her back to his lips. Sharing their affections, quite effectively, tightening their hold on one another. They fell back to the sand, Usagi's back flat against the sand, Yami on one elbow, the other arm wrapped possessively around her waist. While the oasis's sung with life, and the fire burned brightly.

Yami's chapter as promised, I see a few glares from some hard core fans of Yami. What is it, 'she goes back over the story,' oh I see, well your imagination can do its own work. Do you guys want Bakura's (not Ryou), or Maric's chapter next? Oh, the term dark god comes from both of Yami's names. Yami equals dark which I am sure most of you knew, and Atemu translates to great god Aunn.

Please Review,

Happy Thanksgiving Everyone, It is so cool, where we live we are going to have a white thanksgiving. It is snowing right now! WolfchildBlazer.


	3. Dark Tombs

**Responses to Desert Oasis Reviews**

**USP-**Okay I promise I will, you did not finish your e-mail address though.

**Angel-** I am just having fun, thanks for the e-mail review back, it was very nice. The time thing, yes I think I will be doing switches between Ancient Egypt and Modern time. Yes, the more lesser known characters will have brotherly love or powerful friendship. As for Interlude: Moon's Journey- you have to wait and see. My family and I including Luna who is chasing the mouse pointer return your wishes and big thank you. Dark God, yes, I was tired of Yami-kun or chan, decided to try something different.

**SailorVeggie-**I am glad you like it, why do you like Kaiba's better? All the males, except for maybe Weevil, Rex, Mako, and Pegasus.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Where did all of Yami's fans go?

**Summary-** Bakura/Usagi (AU) One-shot

Bakura, tomb robbing happens upon a lost forgotten jewel of the moon. Touching it releases the sleeping presence within, Usagi.

I do not own these shows.

**Dark Tombs**

Dark and dank, could describe the hollow room, a young figure was searching. Creeping along the walls, the profile of the person was caught in firelight of a torch. Semi long white hair, with two prominent spikes that fell in to hard mahogany orbs. An irritating smirk imprinted on alabaster skin, the rest was clothed in a dark cloak. Idle hands twitched with anticipation, as long fingers traced over the sanded walls. Barely noticeable under the blacken cloak, was a small unnoticeable brown satchel which was filled with numerous rare gems and gold coins. He as the figure was highlight, slipped into a glowing room filled with amass amounts of treasure. The glow of the treasure shines lustfully in his eyes, acquired wealth thinning his humanity. He was known in the darkest corners, the meanest bars, and a constant thorn in the royal guards side. The thief king Akefia, or Bakura to his closet memories of forgotten times. His harden ambers roved the treasure trove raping it of its undulated glory, a triumphant smirk blazed heavily when his orbs alighted on a flawless jewel.

Bakura, waltz closer to the jewel, assuming it to be a diamond from a far, it sat on a silken royal purple pillow, with a light blue sari thrown over it. Upon closer examination, the jewel was not a diamond and unknown to the thief king. His smirk grew, a unknown jewel could catch a pretty coin in the ruthless underground bazaars. Pleased in his find his feet carrying closer, he reached out a hand. The very tip of his ivory middle finger brushed the jewel, and it recoiled from the touch an angry white flash strove from within it. It began to shake, small cracks ripping up the sides, and then it shattered, the pieces disappearing before reaching the ground. From within the origin of the main point of the light a large form was shadowed. Thief king, as he was, was train to spot the smallest thing in order to save himself from traps that lay in wait. Bakura drew a hidden dagger, pointing it a the figure, his whole body tense. The light died down leaving a very noticeable female in its wake. Bakura scoffed, placing the dagger away, he prodded the body with the tip of his boot.

The female groan turning into the light of the glowing treasure room where her form was examined. Two odd shape buns held a little of her golden locks which strained to the edge of her knees. A long white dress untouched by the dust of the sand shifted with her movement. Bakura noted that the female had a glowing crescent moon of gold on her brow. He waited as the female shifted again and her eyes blinked open, sapphire gems held his gaze. The female gasped and curled herself away from the intimating male. Bakura's smirk could now slit his neck with the width it had reached. An appraising eye was his known feature as he scanned the female. It was most appreciated when the jewel he had touched appear within the female's open hands. The female, sensing no threatening movement from Bakura, went to stand up, but resting for so many eons had left her legs uncoordinated and unwilling to her commands. Bakura scoffed, but figured it would be in his interest to help her out.

Bakura reached down and lifted the female by her shoulder, jerking her slightly to a standing position. "Name." Bakura's gruff voice shook the female from her skittish frame of mine. A pink tongue darted out wetting her dry lips, before she spoke and Bakura found himself strangely fascinated by that action.

"Serenity." Came the quiver from the blonde. Her shoulder was tense under his stable hand, and if he had let go she probably would of ran. Serenity's sapphirine orbs stared balefully at Bakura measuring him against the warnings of her long sense dead protectors. "What is your name?" Serenity asked, careful and alert to any strike that would be made against her. Bakura weighed the question with a aloof attraction to the her. Seeing how it couldn't him in any way, and could further win her trust, he acknowledge her with an answer.

"Akefia, but call me Bakura." He instructed Serenity. She blinked at the two names, but nodded in acceptance. "Good, you are going to tell me how you are here." Bakura ordered the slight female. Serenity chewed the inside of her cheek, and it wander to the edge of her lips. Pulling on her bottom lip, with her teeth clearly showing her hesitance. Mulling over the demand, Serenity figured the ginzuishou would not place her in a predicament that could end up harming her. Bakura observed all this with a shrew eye, feeling his blood heat a little at the innocent actions of Serenity.

"Alright, relax." Serenity instructed Bakura, her moon mark increasing in its light. Bakura tensed as the light made contact with his own brow, hinting with the eye of Ra pulsing underneath. Bakura's breath caught as he saw many images, used to shadow magic he was able to figure the images were the memories of the girl. Several scenes of war, bloodshed, and the young Serenity fighting to defend her long forgotten kingdom. Bakura felt a small kindling of affection as the images he saw reminded him of his buried past. He had become a tomb robber so his family could eat and a long journey had taken him away. When Bakura returned to his village it had been destroyed by the Pharaoh Akunumkanon, to contain the shadow powers. It also irked him how they could have similar pasts, but different social statuses, because of the pharaoh he had unrequited anger against royalty.

After the images slowed and the light faded, Serenity fainted from the slight strain of the usage of power after being sealed for so long. Bakura's reflexes caught her before he could process the actions. Sighing angrily, he hauled the feather weight princess out of the deep catacombs of the forgotten tomb. Revenge tugged at his constitution as he looked at the feinted one, a small smirk pulling at his lips. He could use Serenity to get to the pharaoh, whose council was searching for a bride for the young king. However, as soon as that thought finished, his buried concern erupted to the surface and destroyed the building smirk. Serenity shifted in the thief's arms, her arms snaking around his waist and her head burrowing into his toned chest. A sharp intake of breath halted Bakura's progress through the tomb, his blood bubbling beneath his skin at the action. Glancing down, his vacant, rough attitude strove in his attention as it caught on her tilted head. Bakura's smirk reappeared, wanting nothing more then to taint the heavenly maiden in his arms, he lowered his head to hers. Normally his objective would be achieve as soon as he wanted, but the similarities between the years of their lives stopped him. Her innocence was untainted by the ruling filth of the Egyptian sands, it wasn't his right to destroy her trust. Some where within her story, a small bond wiggled into his heart. Tossing his head in agitation at his conflicting thoughts, one thought echoing in his heart. He wanted her to see him, and not force her to his side. Bakura stopped before the entrance of the tomb, feeling safer in the dark then the blazing sun.

Tensing as he felt Serenity reposition her body as her eyes twitched with alertness. With indecision throwing his ruthless personality side ways, he slid down into a sitting position against the wall of the tomb. Keeping Serenity in his arms, he freed one hand from beneath her, he ran a curious hand through her long ridiculous hairstyle. Serenity awoke to a rather comforting feeling near her royal hair buns. She murmured in small enjoyment as her orbs fell on the hazy gaze of the one that held her. Being a little out of it, she said the first thing that came to mind. "You have the most amazing mahogany eyes, I have ever come across." Serenity stated as her energy came to. Bakura heard this, a self-satisfied smirk showed up and he let out a harsh laugh. It was harsh because it had been years since it had been used. Serenity purred in contentment of the hidden richness beneath the harshness. "I like that, you should laugh more." Serenity spoke as she leaned into Bakura's rumbling chest. She was comfortable and she was going to take every advantage of the situation. Bakura's laughter slowed quickly as he observed the angel in his lapped, he heard Serenity whined in dissatisfaction. "You should laugh more." Serenity intoned. Then ignoring all rules of personal space, she tickled the sides of the thief she rested against. At first, Bakura tensed, but the constant aggravating motion of her fingers against his sides brought his laughter to the surface. "Much better." Was the cheery statement as her fingers danced across his ribs.

Bakura catching his breath, used his free hand to catch Serenity's wrist. "Turn about's fair play." Bakura's breathless response brought Serenity to alert. Bakura used his knees to slide her down, keeping one hand on his wrist, he tickled her back. Serenity twitch and wiggled away from the demanding fingers of the agile thief. With all their movement, they had managed to rolled over each other dirtying their cloths. Joyous exhaustion stopped them leaving them in a very compromising position. Serenity had managed to be flipped onto top of the lower half of Bakura's chest. Her legs caught in his, probably to stopped each from kicking free. Each face was flushed and sparkles dotted their eyes, the heads close together. Their eyes met and the spell of the moment pulled them in. Serenity panic inward, but trusted her instincts and emotions. Bakura's muted concerns surfaced, but his more dominant personality of enjoying the riches of life stomped away his insecurities.

The lips met, and Bakura's rough personality, lead him to swing her so they both laid against each other on their sides. Bakura tighten his arm around her back bringing Serenity closer to his area, crushing them almost painfully together. He pushed against her lips, and let his mouth open slightly so his teeth could graze her bottom lip. His canine ripped across her lip leaving a small trail of blood, and Serenity opened her mouth in pain and pleasure. Using his other hand it slid up her neck resting on the cusp of her head, shoving her head even deeper next to his, his tongue delving into the opportunity. His tongue rubbed against hers almost coxing Serenity to do the same. Serenity shyly allowed her tongue to slip over his tongue, brushing his teeth and feeling the soft spots of the distant male. Bakura smirked in his head, he slid his tongue slowly over hers as he pulled out, and nipped playfully at hers. Breathing had become and issue so he pulled back to examine his work. Serenity was flushed with embarrassment and enjoyment, her eyes hidden beneath her creamy lids. He pulled her against him for another bruising kissed, marking her as his. Nipping her lips, before drawing her into his broad shoulders. Serenity sighed in contentment, flicking a shy kiss to Bakura's head. Bakura laughed at her, sitting them both up.

"Wow, that was intense." Serenity mumbled into his shoulder ducking within his robe. Bakura turned her eyes to his, a small burning in the regions of his slightly thawed heart.

"Serenity, there are so many things you need to know about me." Bakura told her, referring to his devious lifestyle. Serenity sighed and shook her head. A slim digit was laid against his lips.

"There is time for everything, I will not abandon you no matter what." Serenity declared to the jaded one.

"Still." Bakura quoted, but Serenity pressed her finger harder against his lips.

"You saw my past, where there is light, there is darkness." Serenity intoned to him. Reflecting over the many battles she had fought before dying as Neo-Queen, and being brought back to give the Silver Millennium another chance. It had fallen once more and the ginzuishou disregarded Selenity and sealed Serenity within its confines. Bakura mulled over the statement, matching it beside his past. He shrugged his attitude was not one of remembrance, just present action only. Bakura gazed down at Serenity, and claimed her once more, marking his territory with the bruising of her lips, and the openness of her soul. A small plea in his soul, please don't let her regret this, my last link to humanity.

Bakura's Chapter as promise. The story about his past comes straight from the show itself. I still wondered where all the Yami fans went, but oh well. Marik's chapter is next then. 'I Can See the Light.'

Much Care and Happy Holidays,

WolfchildBlazer


	4. I Can See the Light

**Response to Dark Tombs Reviews :**

**Angel-** Happy Holidays to you as well. Dark, yep, but then again Akefia, or Bakura is not exactly a cheery person. Luna says hi back, I think, it is hard to tell with my older kitten yelling at me.

**Tsuki Yume-** Yes, the dark/light pairings are. Yes, Seto was in the past as well, Seth (Set), or Sekhemet. I suppose I could do one about Seth a little later if that will please you.

**ComosAngel1-** Yes, I live in central Illinois. No, you are not pitiful, I have a whole list of pairings I like I just don't put it in my bio, it would take the whole page up. I am a sucker for romance, maybe it is because I am a girl. (Shrugs.) As for reviewing, review when you can, I didn't forget about you.

**Liza-** (Grins.) Yes, I ultimately suppose, but as for chapter length it depends on the story which is in my head.

**Oh thank you for your kind reviews. I didn't mean to offend anyone with the Yami comment, it was just an observation from my other stories since Yami got so many votes.**

**Summary-** Maric/Usa (AU) One-Shot

Maric having nightmares about his terrible misdeeds of the past awakens and goes for a walk. Finding a park he journeys in where he finds someone with the weight of the world on her shoulders, Usagi. He comes to an understanding that he can comfort her and she can guide him.

I do not claim ownership of these shows.

**I Can See the Light**

A uncomfortable darkness surrounded the youth on the bed. Tossing and turning, their breath rapid, and sweat swallowed their brow. White knuckles gripped tightly on the sheets of pristine white, as the youth battled their demons in dreams. A gasp of dismal awareness came from the figure as it sat up straight a hand placed over the thundering heart. Using the other hand to flick on the light and give temporary respite from the memories of yore. The light from the household item fell on the reveal male, giving him an almost sickly color. Violet orbs darted back and forth searching for solid forms of his demons. He sighed as his dirty sandy blonde hair fell limply over his shoulders, normally it was spike down with an air of confidence. Yet, his convention of life was shaken by his disastrous revenge cycle. Muttering about his own weakness, he stood away from the bed. The moonlight entered the darken room, entombing the chiseled dark tan bare chest, and the bare arms. His loose white pants clung to his calves from the heavy sweating he had endured. Stretching, the youth walked over and grabbed a white shirt, casually tossing it on and slipping on a pair of black shoes. For nothing more then a sense of security, and normality he grabbed the cursed millennium rod that help carve his ascent into the shadows. The golden rod hardly two feet long with an orb on top with the eye of Ra carved into it and sharp wings on either side, glowed almost in comfort to its false wielder. Maric Ishtar, as he knew himself to be, smiled ironically at the rod.

Stepping out, relishing all of his movements to be absolutely quiet. Marik wanted to be alone with his problems as he escaped the confines of his home. The millennium rod tucked securely into his waist band, he began to wander aimlessly. Maric's undirected course eventually lead him to a peaceful park, his eyes glanced upward searching the sky for answers to his haunting, the silvery crescent in the sky shined comfortingly down. Maric sighed as the little sereness entered his soul, and he wanted nothing more then to keep it there. However, with all small reliefs it came to an end as he continued to walk deeper into the park, his feet following an undetermined path. The overgrown trees blocked the shine from above him, but vaguely ahead he saw it reappear on a distant lake of water. Moving quickly to stand once again in the beam of light, his eyes caught on the wooden bench that sat before the lake. However, it wasn't the inanimate object that had caught his eye, but what was sitting upon it.

Orbs of bright gold, with long streamers flowed from the head of the person sitting upon the bench. She wore the traditional school uniform of the local high school. A white shirt with soft blue collar flaps, and matching sleeve bands hugged tightly to the body. Also, a pleated blue skirt fell just brushing the edge of the thighs, which was what tipped Maric off that the person was female. White ankle socks, and black shoes completed her ensemble, or at least as much as he could tell from behind her. Hesitantly, he approach, least he would frighten the girl and placed a soft hand on the female's shoulder. Maric was surprise when said female flipped him over her shoulder and face first into the unforgiving ground. Muttering into the dirt, he glanced up his violet orbs catching soul searing sapphirine orbs with flecks of silver that observed him cautiously. She was fair, as it seem the light he had tried so hard to keep from the sky was captured in her skin. Her body itself was caught in the awkward stages between lasting adolescence and womanly beauty. Nearing a catch in his breath as he studied her, he observed as her cherry mouth opened and let out a angelic ring of laughter.

Maric gazed half in wonder, half in slighted anger. "I deserved a apology and what are you laughing at?" Maric snapped at the girl. The girl's laughter halted and she studied him once more, she smiled after a few minutes and offered a hand.

"Forgive me, you had surprise me and my reflexes reacted, as for my laughter you were just laying in the dirt staring into space." She said as she hauled him to an upright position. "My name is Tsukino, Usagi, and I am very sorry." Usagi, as now identified, informed him. Maric nodded to her as her voice brought the comfort that the moon had.

"Ishtar, Maric." He introduced himself, a confident smirk on his features. "Usagi, what are you doing out here so late?" Maric inquired. He watched as a surprising change over took what seemed to be a cheerful girl. Usagi's expression became guarded and her sapphire orbs narrowed in concentrated alertness. Maric felt more then saw Usagi's delving into his eyes searching his soul for a truth before she would answer. Maric's thoughts caught on his past, he winced and wondered if he would be able to incur the reply from the cautious woman-child. Usagi, smiled gently at him, as she reached a decision.

"Ever wish you could turn back time and re-make a decision or few?" Usagi asked him. Maric's eyes flashed in pain as he nodded. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as they sat upon the bench. "My path began at the tender age of fourteen, it would have its moments, but for the most part I had no say in it." Usagi began as her eyes stared vacantly in to the lake. Maric tighten his hand, his path of destruction had begun at that age as well. " I found it pointless to hate them, they were only doing what needed to be done." Usagi muttered. Maric mused over the statement a mirror to his feelings. "In fact, all of this is fated, because of family history." Usagi finished, staring up at the moon in the sky. Maric nodded in agreement, yes, most of his hatred stemmed from the want of having nothing to do with his family history. "What about you, Maric, what brings you here seeking consolation?" Usagi inquired to the flaxen haired male.

"It is almost ironic that we would have similar sounding problems." Maric mused as his other hand rested on his hip, dangerously close to the rod. Usagi tilted her head at him, showing him she was listening. "Though it seems you didn't act on your anger, where as I did." Maric said, closing his eyes picturing his past and nightmares. His hand wrapped around the golden ball above the rod and it reacted. Maric's eyes flew open as the warmth radiated from the rod, and the gasp from Usagi. His eyes flew over to her, who seem to be having the same problem with the crystal in her palm. Their eyes locked on to each other, trying to decipher the other's reaction to their items. Usagi looked dismayed at Maric, her eyebrows drawn down in a pensive position.

"I don't suppose we could just forget that happened?" Usagi pleaded to him. Maric shook his head in negativity. "I figured that, stupid maboroshi no ginzuishou." Usagi intoned as she glared at the spinning jewel, which was no longer glowing. "If you relax, I could show you my past instead of telling you." Usagi informed him. Maric weighed his options, his deep darkness reminding him of powerful greed. He felt himself nodding, before he could fully comprehend his thoughts. Usagi raised her crystal aligning with his fore brow, a soft white light pierced from it and plowed into his mind. Several images flashed by his grasping mind, before slowing and rearranging themselves into an order of understanding. Maric's lips quirked in a half smirk, so like him and yet, not. The very essence of light sat untainted beside his darkness. The images slowed and stopped in his mind, and he awoke to Usagi's sapphire eyes. She was tense with worry and concern as Maric glanced over the information in his mind. Much blackmail could be brought from this, his crooked mind whispered, for once Maric pushed it backed and turned on it.

"Hmm, I wonder if I could do the same?" Maric wondered. Usagi gazed at him in confusion. Maric brought the rod forward , so Usagi could understand his question.

"Maybe if I asked the ginzuishou to help." Usagi suggested. Maric nodded and Usagi's eyes fell closed in concentration. Again the soft, white light came from the jewel, but instead of connecting with his mind it connected with the orb upon the rod. Maric knew it had worked when Usagi's soft gasped was heard. He watched the play of emotions dance across her face, awaiting the disgust and hatred he had for himself to be mirrored on hers. Yet, as the light grew softer and disappear he only saw sadness and sympathy. "Maric, how could your family do that to you?" Usagi whimpered. Maric's eyes watered, but would not let them fall. A comforting warmth encircled his waist as Usagi buried into his shoulder her arms tight around him. Maric smiled softly the warmth was so much light the moonlight, but much stronger. Figures, Usagi, the reincarnated Moon Hime of the Light. Both of destiny's fragile toys sat in each others embrace, enjoying the warmth and completeness of finding another like them. Maric brought his arms around the one mourning for his lost past letting his head fall softly on hers. Usagi's tears slowed and she pulled away a little, not enough to break the embrace, but enough to catch his eyes. "I don't want to let go." Usagi mumbled. Maric nodded, but pain was his violet orbs.

"You must, the terran bred one is your match." Maric stated. Usagi shook her head fiercely, her arms tightening around him.

"No, always a sibling love, we agreed to that, our differences make us close like siblings, not lovers." Usagi muttered, her eyes piercing the glowing crescent above them. Maric smiled sadly at the woman in his arms.

"Still." Maric began, but a slim finger hushed him. Usagi gazed into his eyes.

"You know more about me in a instant then all the time I could spend with Mamoru." Usagi declared. Then her orbs pulled to the moon above them. "Let me go mother, let me go, I want to make my own decisions now." Usagi pleaded with it. Maric gazed upward as well, together the could of sworn they saw a feminine face smiling in regret and admission. A soft smile etched through both of them.

"What about tomorrow?" Maric inquired to the one in his arms.

"We will deal with tomorrow when it comes, I rather enjoy tonight if that is okay with you." Usagi said. Maric nodded his thoughts, Usagi's head falling softly on his shoulder, as they gazed into the still waters of the lake. The sky darken to black, and the silver stars blazed brightly. The crescent moon out shining them all, its princess was happy. Maric and Usagi, sat together in a close embrace, their legs tangled together as they swung back and forth. Maric nudged Usagi's head with his own, she turned and looked at him.

"Who is Seiya?" Maric questioned her. Usagi groaned and ducked her head, missing Maric's playful smirk. "Well?" he inquired. Usagi picked her head up ready to explain when she caught his smirk. She grinned at him, and wiggled out of his embrace.

"I will leave that to your own imagination." Usagi declared as she stood and stretched. Maric frowned at her turned back, growling slightly. Usagi tossed a glance over her shoulder feeling Maric's dark expression. "A friend, a close friend, but a friend none the less Maric." Usagi stated as she walked away down a dirt path. Maric smirked in response and followed her. He snatched one of her limp hands making them walked together. Being bold he lifted her small frame onto her shoulders as he continued in the direction Usagi was heading. Usagi gasped in shock before locking her ankles and resting them against his lower abdomen. She buried her hands in his mane, and bent down so she could also rest her head on his. They came to a hidden patch of a beautiful garden, several dark flowers were around with tall red oaks and a single weeping willow. Maric absently noted there wasn't a single rose in sight, he walked up to the willow and sat down against it. Usagi slid down from her perch, but was pulled into Maric's lap, she glanced back, but shrugged her shoulders leaning her back into his chest. "At least my parents will not be back until three days from now, and Shingo is spending the night and day at a friend's house." Usagi informed. Maric nodded, his sister and Rishid might wonder where he is, but he highly doubt it, the pharaoh had given back the tauk to his sister. If they wondered where he was she could always look into it. Usagi leaned her head back and turned it to the side so it rested in Maric's shoulder. She pulled her knees up, and curled her legs against his. Maric locked his arms around her waist and laid his head on Usagi exposed shoulder. Usagi weasel her arms under Maric's and around his neck, turning her body sideways so she could bury deeper in his embrace. They both slipped into slumber land as the first rays of sunlight reached for the horizon. The weeping willow bended more shielding the sleeping couple from the sun's insistence, it's twined leaves making a beautiful curtain. A small fairy like spirit appeared before the dozing two, a hand resting on Usagi's cheek.

"Fare well, my young daughter, may all your dreams come true." She whispered, she vanished as the leaves of the tree shifted. Leaving nothing, but a happy wish and sparkles of silverish lavender. Her disembodiment voice echoed once more in the shelter. "Watch over each other, especially you young Maric, she is very fragile no matter how much of a front she puts up." Her voice curled comforting around them, fading into the soft winds.

Enjoy, happy holidays.

Please Review,

Much Care, WolfchildBlazer.


	5. Deep Temptations

**Responses to I Can See the Light Reviews:**

**Tsuki Yume-**Thank you for your concern, I reread that paragraph and you are partly right. It can be either or of the two words, it just depends on which one you want in that particular situation. I will keep a closer eye on my fic's though. Thank you very much.

**The Master-**Yep, all the guys, except I really don't know about Pegasus I can't seem to picture him like that except as a father figure or uncle. Hmm, I will try.

**Rena Moon-** Otogi (Duke), will have his chapter in fact his is after this one. I am glad it cheered you up, writing should have effects on your readers if you enjoyed it so should they.

**Kyt-** In the sequel, Yami won the votes, but I am going with all the guys in response to the voting numbers. However, Yami will have the first scene and the most because of his win.

**Summary-** Dartz/Usa (AU) One-Shot

Dartz, hearing about a powerful soul goes to hunt it down to sacrifice it to the great Leviathan. However, the ageless eyes of the soul's owner pulls him in and he finds himself without a rope.

I don't own

**Deep Temptations**

Long semi-spiked light blue hair tied in a low ponytail is the first thing seen, as the torch light falls on the kneeling youth. The head is bowed shadowing the eyes as the figure kneels before a sculpture in front. There mouths face toward the youth kneeling each holding an Egyptian God card. The youth gazes up and you can identify male features, but what catches is his mismatched eyes of one of gold and the other a sea-green blue. He wore a white pantsuit with a white hooded robe thrown over it. His unique eyes stared deeply in the flickering flames of the two caverns before him. Hanging on a chain was a green strange pentagram, that pulsed with power. "As you wish great Leviathan, I shall retrieve her soul." He swore and stood. Sweeping outside on his ocean island he focused and teleported to the mainland searching out the energy of the one he need. Here was the pharaoh's next challenge, the mysterious soul taking Dartz, leader of the Doom Duelists, and wielder of the seal of orichalcos.

The orichalcos pulsed in response to the power he was searching for, and Dartz could swear he felt an answering wave of power. It was strong and he followed the pull of the power. It tugged him many different directions until he was lead to an semi- empty part of a sealed off beach. He followed as the pull lead to him a small hidden cove carved in the rocks. Dartz felt his breath fall short as he saw who was sitting in the rocky cave. Female, with cream lids hiding her orbs, was curled her knees bent under her. With in her ivory hands was a pulsing jewel, and he felt the orichalcos answer. She had long sliver locks with blonde strands weave in them tied in strange heart like buns. She wore a pink shirt and knee length black jeans with black shoes and white socks. Dartz trembled when the orichalcos stone shoot a green beam at the white glowing crystal in her hands. He could feel the power of this pure soul, perhaps it would be enough to waken the great leviathan instead of trying to securing the pharaoh's soul. When his stone's beam hit hers, her lids slid back revealing soul filled silver orbs with sapphire specks swirling in them. Dartz stared into her eyes brushing the surface of her sleeping power. Power, was the one thing he craved, and quiet power was what she excluded.

"Dartz." He introduced himself. He watched as she studied him closely her eyes slid into a small glare, but nodded at him.

"Usagi." She responded the same. Still, he was caught in the spell of her voice. Much power, and something else grabbed his soul bringing and binding it to hers. He reached toward her and encountered her ivory hand grasping his. Her silver eyes glowed menacing at him, and he was brought into her soul catching sight of her many battles and the brisk sight of her endless abilities. He licked his lips in anticipation at the potency she wielded. Usagi released his hand and brought him to her.

Usagi stared at the male, Dartz he called himself, such a tarnished dark soul. She warred within herself, either to eradicate the evil or save the man beneath. Usagi couldn't help herself, he was addicted to her power and purity, and she was drawn to his dark feasting evil. Not like Chaos and yet, not so far off, her complete opposite. Yet, Usagi was the epitome of good and could not fall sway under his influence. Still, her body took action drawing his to hers, he was brought kneeling beside her. Usagi couldn't help herself twisting with wonder, yearning with desire. Light calls to the darkness, and darkness seeks the light. Would they break their vows to their sides of the balance and join together?

They each felt a war within them, powers of their differences. Usagi turned her body to face his, looking deeply into his dark mismatched eyes. It would depend on who would act first, if he did she would fall, if she did he would be saved. They leaned their bodies against each other feeling the pull, warring and drawing each other. Their lips crashed together at the same moment, he was saved and she was fallen, but it mattered not any more. They pulled from each other watching as some of their physical features shifted because of their conscious decisions.

Usagi silver eyes with sapphire specks inherited golden flecks as well. Her hair acquired white strands standing among the others. His eyes retrieve some silver from hers, and his light blue hair was accented by her gold. Usagi ran her tongue along her lips, understanding his taste. Dartz caught her tongue gently with his lips, pulling lightly. Usagi moaned in her throat and Dartz let her tongue go. Usagi pushed her lips against his yearning for the darkness, attracted to it, tempted by it. Power was in her veins and he could taste it in her, burning for the light, desiring it, tempted by it. Nothing was separate between them, each of their differences filled the holes in their emotional and mental holds. Pulling away from each other Dartz captured her chin in one of his hands. He ran said hand around her face memorizing her features. Her eyes called deeply to him, and his mission fell into him.

"Usagi, you soul, so powerful, I want it." Dartz murmured out. Usagi brushed her hand against his face, studying him with touch.

"Yet, you cannot have it, and you will not take it." Usagi soft voice called to him. Dartz nodded in agreement, leering deep into her eyes.

"True, but I want to possess it." He purred nuzzling into her neck, tempting her to lower her resistance.

"Sorry, I will keep mine, will yours come to me?" Usagi requested. She leaned her head away from his nuzzling, burying her own in his abandon neck. Tempting him into the light, showing him what he could be. Neither withdrew and neither agreed to the other's side. She kissed his neck first and he followed, but he took it a step further suckling her pulse. Usagi gasped, grazing her teeth against his toned neck, and felt him shiver. She returned the action, and a small kiss in between the actions. Dartz's teeth also grazed her neck, drawing a small line of blood. He lapped it slowly, letting his tongue slicked over her racing pulse. They felt each other burn, one in a flame of purity, and one of hellish desire.

Usagi drew slowly away from Dartz drawing her tongue across his expose skin. He shivered as she left his neck pulling him away from hers as well. His lips partly open to leave his edge of his tongue showing leaned forward and caught hers. Usagi moan again and nipped his lower lip grazing his probing tongue. Delving into each other core of their mouths, exploring and teasing them to their side of the balance. Oxygen separated them and Usagi turned to him. "Come to me?" She question, her innocence swirling around his darkness and pulling him to her. Dartz, knew he had lost, knew it, but refuse to admit it. Not that he needed to, she had seen his defeat in his eyes. "The light heals all past errors and forgives all grievances, you only need to surrender." Usagi told him. Dartz bowed his head, refusing to show his fallen will, but she knew it all the same. He knocked her gently to the sand, leaning lightly against her.

"You, will you step into the darkness?" He inquires, his breath heavy against her lips. Usagi turned her head away, unwilling to succumbed to the dark promises. "The dark erases all problems and cast no shadow of guilt, you only need to bow." Dartz informed her. Usagi's eyes slid shut, revealing none of her thoughts and yet, her most painful ones were clear as day. She leaned up on her elbows pressing against him, her lips a hair-width away. Allured, they were, and they collapsed against each other in a fallen lip lock. Nothing left, everything has now blended in to shades of grey, the darkest strands leading from Dartz, and the lightest strands from Usagi. "I surrender, you as well." Dartz referred to her.

"Forgiven we are, and we are forsaken, sealed within each." Usagi murmured to him. "Sympathy for the very devil and the Requiem for the very angel of life." Usagi pointed out to him. Dartz nodded to her, tucking her into his side as they turned together to face the ocean. Her crystal hanging on her necklace swung and connected to his orichalcos, fusing one chip of each into each other. "My dark companion, disregard your path and began again." Usagi ordered.

"Light companion, who controls I, forget your walk into destiny, and began anew." Dartz ordered of her. They sealed their oaths with another tempted kiss, and their temptation ran deeper. Dartz, muttered to himself that he would never want to be free. Usagi agree to his comment, consent with the ignorance.

Happy Holidays, this is Dartz chapter and the last of the Dark/Light pairings. The next set will be Egyptian Affairs : Interactions. The votes so far, Yuri-3 No Yuri-3, I really need to know what you want. Please review

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


End file.
